<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Facility [ART] by CallousDegen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713044">The Facility [ART]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallousDegen/pseuds/CallousDegen'>CallousDegen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Facility [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Bad Art, Character Art, Digital Art, F/F, F/M, Messy art, Mild Gore, Multi, Original Art, Partial Nudity, Sketches, Suggestive Themes, artwork, fic art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:22:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallousDegen/pseuds/CallousDegen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of messy colored and b/w sketches, doodles, and media for The Facility story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Facility [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction / Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Though I will do my best to label spoilers for anyone who's been reading my story, please do not jump into this without having read/caught up with The Facility if you want to avoid spoilers as much as possible.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is a collection of art I’ve done for my main work, <em>The Facility</em>. Despite the explicit nature of the story, the art itself is not pornography, though there is some light nudity and injuries (appropriate warnings given beforehand).</p><p>If you are familiar with the work or are interested in becoming familiar with it, please be aware that there <em>will</em> be spoilers in this artbook. I will try to label any spoilers when they come and list what specific chapters might be spoiled in the notes before the chapter, but I can't protect wandering eyes otherwise. A lot of later sections of this work are going to be especially spoilery.</p><p>A majority of what I’ve posted first are outfit ref's, general character designs, and other random doodles (a few silly ones too), but anything after that will be different kinds of art (random art, chapter/scene art, mood art, etc.) posted separately in their own chapters. Each chapter will have an explicit all-caps word title followed by the chapter subject to help clue readers into what the art will be of.</p><p>This is not masterful art, though it may progress with time (initial chapters are especially rough, haha). The chapter order and the image order is generally from oldest to newest and goes off of the chapter release order of the main story.</p><p>Please also note that there's a lot of details that were left open-ended and my own interpretations of characters are <em>not</em> the one and only. I highly recommend you do not sift through this if you are 100% attached to your own image of my characters, because I may not depict them how you want. How I've drawn them is merely how I prefer to, but you're welcome do view it differently! This is all in good fun!</p><p>There is only some full body art, and most character art is head or bust art. I may also talk about the images/characters a little, but feel free to skip the commentary.</p><p>If you ever have questions to ask me, you’re welcome to do so below. I’ll answer whatever I can, whenever I can!</p><p>
<span class="u"><strong>WHERE CAN I SEND FANART?:</strong></span></p>
<ul>
<li>
<strong>Discord DM's: </strong>CallousDegen#1955</li>
<li>
<strong>In the official Discord server:</strong> discord.gg/rfAmsnF</li>
<li>Or, you can upload your image privately on imgur or some other decent image hosting site and comment the direct link below.</li>
</ul><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>WHERE CAN I SEE MORE ART?:</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<ul>
<li>
<strong>Tumblr:</strong> <a href="https://callousdegenerate.tumblr.com">(Link)</a>
</li>
<li>
<strong>newTumbl:</strong> <a href="https://callousdegenerate.newtumbl.com">(Link)</a> <em>(Hosts any NSFW art to avoid crackdowns on A03 and imgur. Account required)</em>
</li>
<li>
<strong>Instagram:</strong> <a href="https://www.instagram.com/callousdegen/">(Link)</a>
</li>
<li>
<strong>Deviantart:</strong> <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/callousdegen">(Link)</a>
</li>
</ul><p>Fanart will be placed in a designated chapter (with permission). You are also welcome to request I feature specific (nonprofit) social media links if I feature your art here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. DESIGN - Standard Outfits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Female and Male gowns and swimwear</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is probably going to be the cleanest art in this collection! Here's a quick clothing reference for the standard gowns and the swimwear provided for the pool.</p><p>
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. CHARACTER - Yosuke Chisaka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Initial art of Yosuke</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(Note that for all chapters, art will be posted in order of image creation, so the less defined versions of characters will always be up top)</strong>
</p><p>Yosuke was really fun to draw. I started off with just a vague idea of how I wanted him to look and only messed with the blocky style to get an idea of his full body after posting the first few chapters.</p><p>I moved to doing a lot of artwork of the doctors using thicker lines and symmetry to attempt to understand how I wanted them to look. I struggled immensely with getting the clothing somewhat right, really! I have several versions of the second image that have different chins and tie styles.</p><p>The rest of these are just sketchy images of Yosuke I drew to really get into the spirit of his character. He's the only doctor who I have a lot of artwork of, given his importance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Fanart by Umeko</strong> </span>
</p><p>Instagram + Twitter: <strong>@umekotomeko</strong></p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. CHARACTER - Jude Christian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Initial art of Jude</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I struggled with Jude's appearance quite a bit. Like with many doctors, I had a specific image of him in my head and i didn't know how to translate it in my style efficiently. But, I came up with the following. Not yet certain about a lab coat, but it was added just in case. Struggled with the hair quite a bit too! Not accustomed to really drawing hair like this.</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. CHARACTER - Sven Engelstad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Initial art of Sven</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Again, not precisely sure about the lab coat. No depictions of him with one so far, but it's there in case.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. CHARACTER - Mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Initial art of Mom</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mom's character went through some fairly interesting changes in her translation from text to minimal design to current design. I had a lot of fun with her as well.</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. CHARACTER - Nathaniel Miles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Initial art of Nathaniel</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. CHARACTER - Jonathan Giordano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Initial art of Jonathan</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. CHARACTER - Gale Smith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Initial art of Gale</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This includes both M/F presentations (excluding the sketch art which only shows their M presentation)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gale is another Doctor who I struggled to properly draw. I have a concrete vision of what they look like in my head, but struggle to properly represent it with my skill level. I hope this does enough to at least show what I intended somewhat. The minimalist and cartoony designs have both M/F presenting versions, but the sketchy lineart one only has the M presentation.</p><p> </p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. CHARACTER - Milos Simanek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Initial art of Milos</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had THE hardest time designing this man. I am unaccustomed to drawing men like him properly, and like others, I had a specific image of him in my head that i struggled to replicate. At the very least, I wanted to convey some prominent features of his. He has gone through countless redesigns/redraws and is the least consistently designed per artwork.</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. CHARACTER - One / Cyrus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Initial art of Cyrus</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Most Numbers initially only had 2 real drafts of head shots, but there is other and better art of them in later chapters.</strong>
</p><p>I struggled a lot with Cyrus and most of the Numbers, really. I knew how I wanted them to look, but I realize I was not super specific about certain details on some characters. With Cyrus, I went through a lot of changes in his facial structure. I'm not against any one depiction in particular. The most radical difference really lies in how different in age both versions look. I drew the first drafts of each Number very early on, actually. They're more prototypes if anything, and I drew them around the time I wrote their first appearances.</p><p>
  <strong>First Draft:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Second Draft:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. CHARACTER - Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Initial art of Two</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is a bit of an interpretation of loose description. Again, you may view him and other characters as you like. I wasn't super pleased with the first draft purely because of the angle I chose to try doing. It's a bit flat after all, but I don't think it's an ill interpretation of his design. When I drew this, though, I stuck with the general design for the second draft.</p><p>
  <strong>First Draft:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Second Draft:</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. CHARACTER - Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Initial art of Three</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was severely dissatisfied with my first interpretation because she looked far younger than I intended (and also the odd angle). Three is very childlike/innocent, but not an actual child. As for the second interpretation, I realize it's likely she and the other girls wear their hair up or down when they feel like. Blue, Five, and Six are more concrete about their preference from the looks of it, but the others may be more flexible.</p><p>My initial thought of Three was to put her in pigtails, so mostly I depict her this way in other kinds of art. However, she would wear her hair down as well if she felt like it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>First Draft:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Second Drafts:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. CHARACTER - Four / Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Initial art of Blue</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue doesn't really wear her hair down, but I drew a version of her with it down in the second draft more for reference.</p><p>
  <strong>First Draft:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Second Drafts:</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. CHARACTER - Five / Peaches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Initial art of Five</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five is pretty concrete about how she wears her hair, so I only have one second draft</p><p>
  <strong>First Draft:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Second Draft:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. CHARACTER - Six / Peaches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Initial art of Six</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six has been said to have yellowish skin. I had intended her to look more Southeast Asian in some respects.</p><p>I personally like the first draft purely because of the elongated face shape which I feel suits her character, but neither are against my taste.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>First Draft:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Second Draft:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. CHARACTER - Seven / Violet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Initial art of Violet</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I've taken many liberties with Violet, I think. She was said to have wavy hair, but I never specified up or down. I have a bit of a bias to her hair being up, but she may be depicted either way as per the second drafts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>First Draft:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Second Drafts:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. CHARACTER - Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Initial art of Eight</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This guy gave me a lot of trouble! I had to mimic certain features of Yosuke's without directly ripping them off, given that he's not <em>completely</em> identical to him. The first draft was done before I really ever drew Yosuke, and the second was done after I had. He looks drastically different in both, but that's largely style difference, particularly of the hair. I think both versions have merit, but definitely are vastly different translations. Some later art depicts the former hairstyle, while other art depicts the latter more closely.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>First Draft:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Second Draft:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. CHARACTER - Nine / Lav</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Initial art of Nine</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of the girls, Lav seems to be the one whose interchangeable hairstyle was genuinely written into the narrative, so depicting it wasn't super hard! I have a bit of a soft spot for her first draft, but I did draw the alternate hair for her second.</p><p>
  <strong>First Draft:<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Second Draft:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. MISC - Numbers - Black And White</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A series of black/white images of the Numbers that depicts certain moods for each one</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>This set of art has light character spoilers for chapters 5-19.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Please note that this set of art also has some nudity, but nothing graphic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was listening to some mood music for the series and started drawing these pretty out of the blue. I wanted to depict certain grievances/emotional ties for each Number. Other than <strong>some character ties being spoiled,</strong> this is just random moody art.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. SCENES - (Chapters 1-21)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A few b/w sketches of scenes from chapters 1 to 21. </p>
<p>
  <strong>THIS CHAPTER HAS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THESE CHAPTERS AND MAY DEPICT IMPORTANT EVENTS.</strong>
</p>
<p>There is also light nudity in one piece.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some of these are not explicitly in the story but are thematically appropriate. Most, however, are depictions of major scenes in chapters 1-21.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> <strong>"Carried"</strong></p>
<p> <strong> "Be Quiet"</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong> "Should I not?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Our Princess"</strong>
</p>
<p><strong></strong> <strong>"You Drive me Crazy"</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong> "Jade"</strong>
</p>
<p><strong></strong> <strong>"Breakthrough"</strong></p>
<p> <strong>"Blackout"</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. MISC - Numbers - Cartoony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Miscellaneous art of the Numbers in a more cartoony style</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>This chapter may have light character spoilers for chapters 5-19</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was done on the side to get me used to drawing the Numbers a little more after doing their second design drafts!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Here's a bonus anime-style Five I did for absolutely no reason other than because I could. I'll consider it cartoony, really.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. DESIGN - Cleanup Workers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Art of the cleanup uniforms</p><p>Has light design spoilers</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first image is actually a blend of my art and a stock image. I have failed to re-find this image to give proper credit, sorry. I believe it was found on shutterstock though.</p><p>The second image is my attempt to draw a cleaner more clearly. The mask is something along the lines in design of an S10, I believe. They are pretty unsettling!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. DESIGN - Rooms A and B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two quick images of rooms A and B.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll leave this at A + B. C and D have not yet been shown as of posting. </p><p> </p><p>  <strong>May contain general design spoilers for early chapters.</strong></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>These are just some quickies I did while I wasn't mentally sound enough to write. I want to eventually try doing other rooms but I won't make any promises since I can draw objects even less nicely than people! At least for now, these are the two main rooms we've seen so far, but not the whole rooms. It's mostly just to give an idea of what you may see. For the former the bulk of the room is what you see, but there is that bathroom door to the left of the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>These are pretty open-ended. I wasn't specific about the kind of bed that was in A but I kind of ended up drawing a standard looking one? Ten's here for scale (somewhat). Image is only slightly tinted since her walls, comforter, and chair have that pinkish/rose color. The pillow was drawn as/supposed to be one of those really nice fancy ones with lacy or frilly ends. Something a little dainty and cute.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>This one you can also take with a grain of salt if you like. I'm not perfect with perspective but this bed is supposed to be only a little elevated, not really much (again, Ten for scale since these things are meant to fit three people, but I may have made her a tad bigger than I should have). Counters/cabinets in the back, definitely also along the side walls somewhat as well. The straps on the bed would very likely extend out and be adjustable. I had envisioned something like a hospital bed at first at least where the bottom most part is concerned where you're able to raise/lower the back of the bed. The rest of it may mimic something like a gurney with the bars and all. The bed themselves are stationary, though.</p><p>Some cabinets have toys/accessories, some cabinets have medicine/medical supplies. Very fun.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. CHARACTER - Micah Galin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Initial art of Micah</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Has general design spoilers for Ch. 26</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahaha, so Micah was fun to write and draw. I had originally wanted him to have a full on beard, but I opted out of designing it in. Micah was actually designed before he was written, so that made it pretty easy to really write him in. With the others, I actually wrote their descriptions before drawing them out because I had no idea if I was ever even going to draw them at all. I actually struggled quitea bit in figuring out how I wanted him to look. My only thought was "red hair and piercings, absolutely." Could have went the full mile and made him wear all black, but I ended up opting for b/w.</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. MISC - Shitposts 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A variety of shitposts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has sillier art and should be avoided by anyone who is uncomfortable with tonal shifts or can't take them seriously.</p><p>(It's hot garbage time)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So I stayed up super late one night, and admittedly I drew these very early on in the story. I debated with myself for a long while on whether or not to post them, but I think silly art is fun and it's good to laugh sometimes even at a story like this. A lot of these, in fact most of these, are just stuff that stemmed from me browsing through social media and finding stupid posts that I made drawings of. Please take all of this with a grain of salt. None of this is canon unless you <em>really </em>want it to be. And because these are shitposts, they're all awful, sloppy art, and I think that's part of the magic.</p><p>I had shared these with a friend over discord at early morning hours and was thoroughly amused by them at the time. If you don't find them funny, that's totally fine! I just thought I'd share.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>(As a disclaimer, the cafeteria worker probably, maybe does not wear a cleaning uniform to make and serve food. But I adore this image of a cleanup worker with a chef hat, so there you go)</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(My exhausted ass forgot to use the correct brush and didn't notice until I'd finished, tbh)</p><p>
  
</p><p>(This is literally my favorite fucking picture and i hate myself but I love this depiction of Two as a garbage shitlord)</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. MISC - General Art Dump 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A variety of random images</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter may have general interaction spoilers for chapters 5-19.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>These are just a few sloppy little doodles I did in between chapters. I need breaks from writing here and there, so I work on random art instead!</p><p>
  
</p><p>I have a lot of fun drawing these two individually, and they're both pretty chill people, so I wanted to draw them together!</p><p>I'm not the best with full body art, but I wanted to give it a shot</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Trying more with full body stuff. Was going to be Nine, but wanted to give Violet more art too</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. MISC - Nine/Lav Art Dump</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rando art of Nine/Lav</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I admit I'm not the most consistent with designing and often struggle to draw the same way each time. But, I still enjoy drawing Nine. I've been in the mood to doodle her as of late.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. MISC - One/Cyrus Art Dump</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Various drawings of Cyrus</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I've thought of Cyrus quite a lot as of late, and I've been sort of listening to INZO's "<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=luQSQuCHtcI">Overthinker</a>" (the spoken audio is applicable to certain characters in the story, I think) and Unlike Pluto's "<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NX79w2HT37g">Mindless Bliss</a>" repeatedly while trying to write/draw him. The lyrics don't always fit, but to some degree I feel they do with how things have gone lately, and I also really like some of the melodies in these songs. If you don't think they fit whatsoever, that's fine. It resonated with me personally, and helped me out a bit while brainstorming. I genuinely enjoy writing his dialogue even though I feel it's not always my strongest.</p><p>But anyway, here's a little mini art dump of Cyrus! Most of these were just late night doodles/drawings. I still struggle to be consistent with design, but I did what I could as with the previous character art dump with Nine.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. MISC - Fanart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A collection of received fanart</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: People have the freedom to draw what they like and I won't avoid posting anything here if it's too spoilery, so please be wary of any spoilers and avoid this chapter if you are not caught up. <em>(It's primarily character art for the most part, but this warning is here as a precaution)</em>.</p><p>I ask for permission before posting these here. Any fanart that isn't up in this chapter that has actually been given to me hasn't been posted purely because I haven't gotten consent to yet. </p><p> </p><p>  <span class="u"><br/><strong>WHERE CAN I SEND FANART?:</strong><br/></span></p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Discord DM's: </strong>CallousDegen#1955</li>
<li>
<strong>In the official Discord server:</strong> discord.gg/rfAmsnF</li>
<li>Or, you can upload your image privately on imgur or some other decent image hosting site and comment the direct link below.</li>
</ul></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm very appreciative of the art I've received, and I wanted to put them in one chapter (whatever I've posted in character chapters already will stay where they are, though). I've linked everyone's socials where applicable. Thank you to all users who have sent me art, I get genuinely excited to see these characters in different art styles and it makes me happy that people really enjoy them!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Fanart by Umeko</strong> </span>
</p><p>Instagram + Twitter: <strong>@umekotomeko</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Fanart by Shiloh</strong> </span>
</p><p>Instagram: <strong>@Mewtual</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Fanart by pas du tout un français</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>  </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>  </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Fanart by TheAkoyaPearl</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>  </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>  </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> Fanart by Yumi25Nakashima </strong> </span>
</p><p>Instagram: <strong>@nic_est_epuisee</strong></p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>  </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>  </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>  </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Fanart by Sleepy Bunny</strong> </span>
</p><p>Instagram: <strong>@sleepy.bunnyz</strong></p><p>
  <span class="u"> </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Fanart by Sena</strong> </span>
</p><p>Instagram:<strong> @sena.once_ </strong></p><p>
  <span class="u"> </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Fanart by cheat</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Fanart by appleandtangerine</strong> </span>
</p><p>Instagram: <strong>@applentangerine</strong></p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. SCENES - (Ch. 22-28)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A few b/w sketches of scenes from chapters 22 to 28.</p><p>
  <strong>THERE ARE MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THESE CHAPTERS AND THIS ART MAY DEPICT IMPORTANT EVENTS.</strong>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another quick round of scenes. I always love drawing these. I especially really love drawing the workers, so having another reason to was nice~</p><hr/><p> <strong> "I'll Deal With It"</strong></p><p> <strong>"Bride"</strong></p><p>
  <strong> "Meditation"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> "Stage"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> "Take It All In"</strong>
</p><p> <strong>"Dressing"</strong></p><p>
  <strong> "Eager"</strong>
</p><p><strong> "Asleep"   </strong> <em>(Drew this before my brief hospitalization, completely forgot about it and fiddled around with a colored version too, Decided to post both.)</em></p><p>
  
</p><p> <strong>"Fury"</strong></p><p>
  <strong> "I'm Sorry"</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. DESIGN / CHARACTER - Full Body Doctors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Art of the main doctors in chapters 1-30</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has general design spoilers for doctors introduced in chapters 1-30. This chapter also lists full names of characters as they've been already revealed by this point (with two exceptions). </p><p>Please tread carefully if you care about this kind of thing and are not caught up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Admittedly I'm never great with full body. I had to rework these quite a lot and even then they may not be up to par, but I hope this gives a decent idea of their full designs. I translated the minimalist designs and kept going back and forth through descriptions, though I know for certain there were little details never explicitly shared. A lot of the time I feel really awkward stopping the story to focus on a character's appearance (even though I know this is the first impression we usually get from people), so I often tend to skip really irrelevant details like this or shorten them down as much as I can when I do make my descriptions. But, it's fine for you to interpret muddled or unstated details differently if you like.</p><p>These were very fun, if a little taxing to do. As always, Milos gave me the most trouble. I think I got his face down a little better this time, but it's still something to work on. These took me way longer than I wanted and I worked on them pretty diligently between chapters! I'm pretty alright with the results, even if they're a bit messy (I can never be my own cleanup artist).</p><p>I don't know if I'll do full body numbers, but it's possible. It just might be a while before I do.</p><p>These are all listed in order of appearance, though I ended up drawing all of these very out of order. Pretty sure I did Gale first and Yosuke last, if I recall. I hadn't intended to do everyone, but I felt I ought to after the first group of images!</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>Yosuke Chisaka</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>Sven Engelstad</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>
      
      
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>Jude Christian<br/>
</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>Mom</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>Nathaniel Miles<br/>
</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>Jonathan Giordano<br/>
</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>Gale Smith<br/>
</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>Milos Simanek</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>
      
      
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>Micah Galin<br/>
</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span></span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. CHARACTER - Lilah Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Initial art of Lilah</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Has general design spoilers for ch. 33</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have had Lilah's design rearing to go for <em>quite</em> a while. I'm so glad I finally get to post her! (The fact that I'm posting this on the same chapter number as the chapter of her introduction is 100% incidental ahaha).</p><p>Lilah's chapter has full body art unlike the others'. I hadn't posted her with the previous chapter/bulk full body update since I posted that before Lilah was introduced, but I'm pretty happy I can get these out there. I enjoyed drawing her! She actually has the most design/image variations because of the hair. She primarily wears it up for work, but the hair down is there for reference.</p><p>Left side should be hair up, right should be hair down (may be jumbled for mobile users, I apologize)</p><p>
  <em>Will update title whenever her full name is mentioned.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. SCENES - (Chapters 29-35)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A few b/w sketches of scenes from chapters 29 to 35. </p>
<p>There is one piece with some light upper body nudity/suggestive content, and one with only suggested nudity.</p>
<p>
  <strong>THERE ARE MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THESE CHAPTERS AND THIS ART MAY DEPICT IMPORTANT EVENTS.</strong>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>These took me a while, but I had fun doing them! The lineart came out somewhat cleaner than usual this time around which I hadn't intended. I also tried to do a tiny bit of background/object stuff which I'm not usually great at But, it was good to practice with!</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <strong> "Wake Up"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "We're Working On It"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Gods"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Worry"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Listen To Me!"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Supper"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Come To Me"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Battered Boy"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "People Like You Don't Last"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Race"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Talk"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Bickering"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Where You Going Sweetheart?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Gate"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Rescued"</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. MISC - General Art Dump 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A variety of random art/interactions</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This collection may have <strong>spoilers for chapters 33-36</strong> as well as general spoilers for doctor-Number pair reveals for Cyrus and Nine (as in what doctor they have).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just a grab bag of characters this time around, though the first few images are mostly of Eight since I had been writing that one specific set of chapters when I drew these. Second half is spoilery art.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I love drawing Mom please stop me</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. CHARACTER - Jay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All art of Jay</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has <strong>MAJOR SPOILERS</strong> for <strong>chapter 41</strong>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm hoping it's been enough time since I posted the chapter that I can post the art of this character. I designed Jay and wrote her simultaneously, so I sort of built upon her features between both mediums. I've been drawing her on and off as of late, but admittedly she comes out slightly different each time! Hopefully this helps give a general idea of what she looks like. The images are in order of oldest to most recently drawn, aside from the bottommost one which I ordered separately because of the kind of image it is. I left out Jay's injuries in two images just to show what she looks like without them, but they are fairly minor anyway. This is all character art, minus one bit of scene art.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> I have the men in ch. 41 designed for the <em>most</em> part, but won't be posting them so soon since there's still additions I need to make to the bundle. I intend to post a good chunk of art when I do finally post these characters. At the very least, here's a light glimpse at the man with the pistol(s) in his confrontation of Jay. I wanted to draw this scene in color rather than the usual black and white, so I opted to post it here in Jay's chapter rather than rope it in with any future/usual scene art.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. MISC - Number Outfits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A collection of images of the Numbers in different outfits</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This originally started out with me drawing random poses/bodies, but I ended up wanting to draw the Numbers in something other than what they wear in the main story while still utilizing their associated colors. Some of it's formal, some of it's casual. I had a lot of fun with this!</p><p>The first bundle of images are more cartoony/simple and were the first bunch I did. I didn't 100% reference the color palettes I usually do, so the colors were a tiny bit off on these. The second bundle of images are less cartoony, if still a bit messy. I had initially drawn those as random blank bodies to decide what to do with later and just ended up turning them into Numbers.</p><p>These aren't any indication of affiliation or role before they came to the facility, so they're not really canon even if they might fit their character a little. They're just random outfits for fun~</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. MISC - Seven/Violet Art Dump</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Random art of Violet</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>This section has general spoilers for chapters 41 and onward</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I've been holding onto a bit of this art for until after the recent chapters. Most of this is just random doodles of Violet (a bit inconsistent I admit), but three of them involve her and Cyrus. I do feel for her! I've known people to have the same insecurities as her, and it's always difficult to watch others suffer emotionally that way.</p>
<p>Still, I figure I owe her some more art. She's not been drawn as much as some of the other Numbers.</p>
<p>The first bundle is just character art, but the more "spoilery" images are at the bottom. They're not perfect since I'm not great with side profiles, but I hope they can get across what I meant to convey, aha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. DESIGN - Ten Outfits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Art of all outfits Ten has worn (as of chapters 1-48)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>May have light design spoilers, and has somewhat suggested nudity (hardly much)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wanted to try getting across how some of these outfits looked. I made my own little base with a symmetrical tool and just went from there. These are in order of appearance and are from chapters 1-48 as of posting. I'll list off where they appeared for user reference, so if you're sensitive to spoilers, this might be "spoilery".</p><p>
  
  <strong>White Gown from Ch. 1</strong>
</p><p>
  
  <strong>Rose Gown from Ch. 3 onward (default outfit)</strong>
</p><p>
  
  <strong>Latex dress from Ch. 8</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yosuke's coat from Ch. 19</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wedding Dress from Ch. 22<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  
  <strong>Robe from Ch. 30</strong>
</p><p>
  
  <strong>Swimsuit from Ch. 31</strong>
</p><p>
  
  <strong>Corset Dress from Ch. 40</strong>
</p><p>
  
  <strong>Evening Dress from Ch. 48</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. MISC - Ten Injuries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quick art of three kinds of injuries Ten's gotten.</p><p>Has some light nudity.</p><p><strong>WARNING:</strong> Even if they're quick doodles, these are still depictions of injuries such as cuts/bruises. Avoid if you're sensitive to this. There is no blood, but it's still overall unpleasant/gruesome.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I did this late one night when considering how much Ten's kind of endured over the course of the story (so far). I won't say they're super perfect since I have little practice drawing this kind of thing, but I'm hoping it's visually comprehensible. I won't list off when/where she got these injuries, but it's easy to tell if you've read the story. These are all depictions of fresher injury, not healing or healed-over injuries.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(<em>Disclaimer: I think I drew these as more grotesque/gaping than they really are, but they're still pretty bad</em>)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. MISC - General Art Dump 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A variety of random character/scene art.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>May have very light character spoilers (relationship /  Doctor-Number pairs, nothing special)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>These are mostly random character doodles of varying styles/quality, with the exception of the bottom two images which are general interactions.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I wanted to draw a quickie of Eight with and without his glasses!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(Did this late night not knowing what to draw. I ended up drawing Ten in a random pose)</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. MISC - Role Reversals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctors as Numbers and Numbers as Doctors.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is just a quick, hypothetical role reversal contemplation. These aren't super official and were just me spitballing ideas. This was really fun! To think of them in different roles is strange given how I know they are, but it was definitely interesting to think about.</p>
<p>They're all in order by Number, including the doctors as Numbers who would likely have the numbers of who they oversee as doctors.</p>
<p>The doctors as Numbers have drastic differences in design because of a lack of things like hair dye, contacts, piercings, and makeup, as well as older doctors being aged down.</p>
<p>I incorporated everyone's main colors in to their main outfits. For the first set, I incorporated their associated colors into their outfits. For the second set, I picked splashes of color more prominently seen in their usual outfits and made that their main colors.</p>
<p>There is brief commentary on a some (but not all) of these with my own personal ideas, but these aren't canon and you can really envision this how you like. I didn't think too hard about their characterizations in these roles, but had mostly focused on their designs.</p>
<hr/>
<p> (I think he'd be chill as hell even as a doctor, but still pretty creepy. And quite flexible 👀 )</p>
<p>(I see them having a more open relationship and being unapologetic about it. Also incorporating a lot of theatrics into what they do)</p>
<p>(I see her being as genuinely sultry and open as Mom is, but nowhere near as obsessive/crazy)</p>
<p> (I see them being more like Jonathan/Nathaniel than the twins, where they're kind and understanding to Numbers even though they still do what they have to.)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(I genuinely don't see him particularly interested in visits and instead have thought of him as this group's boss, but that's just me!)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> (I think even as a Number, Mom would still be similar to how we know her)</p>
<p>(I see him being more timid and following Nathaniel)</p>
<p>(I definitely see him being pretty chill)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(Gale would probably still be in the background observing others unless approached/invited to participate. I personally think they'd wear the male uniform as with their adult self, to reflect their primary preference. Alternatively, they might use other people's spare clothes according to their preference)</p>
<p>(I see him being the same as a Number. Generally just rowdy/crude)</p>
<p> (Fairly similar in attitude, I think. She'd very likely be like Eight was and just be disgusted by everyone, but likely wouldn't level out enough to be "friendly" with others like he did. Definitely the bossy type who gives her opinion without a second thought).</p>
<p>(I see him acting sly/cheeky as ever and just hanging around Jude. He'd probably pick fights with Micah that start with snide comments).</p>
<p>(He might keep to himself, but not actively isolate himself like Eight/Violet did. He'd likely get picked on by Mom a lot and be unhappy to have her around all the time)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. DESIGN - Nurses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Art of the nurses</p><p>Has light design spoilers and major reveal spoilers</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first few images of are the finalized designs, but the last image is of all the draft versions I went through!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The first drafts were what I went off with at first, but the second drafts were me being indecisive about the colors.</p><p>Initially, the nurses looked like some kind of lab assistants, but I wanted their designs to be more like how they are in the final cut for a specific reason. Also, since they don't need to do a lot of the heavy legwork or lifting, they don't need as bulky a design as the cleanup workers. They still have to wear masks both to conceal themselves and protect from any anesthetic gas when entering rooms, but their design is otherwise more for visual aesthetic and to distinguish them from the other workers.</p><p>The original drafts went through zippers and buttons, but i settled on something more simple. The cloth they wear over their limbs is likely very durable but light fabric that only serves to conceal the skin.</p><p>Initially, the masks they wear were supposed to be far more geometrical (more soft corners though) and white. I wanted them to look completely different, but figured it best to make them look more similar to the masks worn by cleanup workers. The only thing that stayed was the visor on the masks which was opened up more and didn't resemble the shapes of the cleanup workers' masks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. CHARACTER - Monica Santos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Initial art of Monica</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Has general design spoilers for ch. 51</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had Monica designed for a while before I actually wrote her in, even as far back as chapter 40. So, I've been sitting on some of this art for a while!</p><p>As always with character chapters, this is in order from oldest to most recent art. The initial images were just me trying to figure out how I wanted her to look, so they're pretty sketchy and unbalanced. I took the initial full body sketch and ended up cleaning it up and altering it slightly to create her final full body art. I did also do a few extra random doodles of Monica, which are more toward the bottom.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. SCENES - (Chapters 36-44)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A few b/w sketches of scenes from chapters 36 to 44.</p>
<p>
  <strong>THERE ARE MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THESE CHAPTERS AND THIS ART MAY DEPICT IMPORTANT EVENTS.</strong>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wanted to get these out sooner, but this and that happened. I've been sitting on the sketches for a while and finally got to finish this next batch!</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> <strong>"Rectify"</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong> "Did You Sleep Well?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "I'm Sorry"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Consolidate"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Brothers"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Injury"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Game"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Breakup"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Heaven"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Evaluation"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Journal"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Eavesdropping"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Love"</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. MISC - Shitposts 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A variety of shitposts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has sillier art and should be avoided by anyone who is uncomfortable with tonal shifts or can't take them seriously.</p>
<p>(It's hot garbage time part 2)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some of these are random original doodles, others are similar to the first round of shitposts where I just doodled over existing memes/images. Take all of this with a grain of salt and only consider it canon if you really want. Most of these came from late night doodle hours with a friend, or random conversations we had. </p>
<p>Anyway, the facility sucks, but have a laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>  (original)  I was sent this and told to turn it into Ten, so here we are.</p>
<p> (I'm so sorry I had to)</p>
<p>The dumb joke here is that I always draw Ten as a bald ambiguous humanoid since her appearance is supposed to be vague, so I've joked with a friend about Yosuke just stickin' a plunger on her head for...reasons? 👁</p>
<p> Low effort doodle of the dudes and their squad</p>
<p> So this was one of those memes I passed by and had to stop and think about. I have regrets. But I couldn't not.</p>
<p>Pictured: The twins loudly circling a mentally defeated Eight while Cyrus looks onward during his meditation. I like to pretend this is canon.</p>
<p>This isn't even a shitpost I just wanted to doodle Micah and LIlah</p>
<p> A friend and I like to bring Yosuke down by pretending he's a NEET otaku in his off time. Alternatively, in a world where he was never a doctor. It's great. (Also Stein's Gate? He would).</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I had a mighty urge.</p>
<p>For as awful as Mom is, I appreciate the endless torment she dishes out on Yosuke</p>
<p> Pictured: Actually just Cyrus</p>
<p> So I had this doodle night with a friend and we joked about Jude being a boomer barbecue dad, Sven being his neighbor, and Milos being in a Slav in an Adidas tracksuit. This was a mistake but It's here.</p>
<p>
  
  <em>Oh no</em>
</p>
<p>I had another doodle night and was asked to draw everyone with cat ears, so here's that</p>
<p>I have zero regrets about this one</p>
<p> It's not untrue</p>
<p> Someone I know requested this and I had to say yes. If you know what this is from, <em>I'm so sorry</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. MISC - Previous Numbers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quick portraits of all the previous Numbers (excluding Ten)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>This chapter has major design and story spoilers for chapters 45, 55 and onward.</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is merely my interpretation of the characters based off description, and you're welcome to think of them as you like.</p><p> </p><p>I drew two portraits per Number. Some of these were drawn a long time ago, others more recently. This art was done mostly to help me better describe the Numbers in Ch.55. Whether they have relevance or not doesn't much matter. I mostly figured its worth it to have some kind of visual aid for anyone who's curious.</p><p> </p><p>For obvious reasons, the previous Ten won't be in this chapter. The others will be listed in order by name/nickname</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  One/Cyrus</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  Two/Sienna</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  Three/Jet</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  Four</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  Five/Penny</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  Six/Amber</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  Seven/Olive</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  Eight</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  Nine</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Eleven/Jade</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. CHARACTER - Lucius Marcellus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All art of Marcellus</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Has design spoilers for ch. 41 onward + name and scene spoilers for ch. 59/60</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gosh, okay, we're finally here.</p><p>This art spans across a long-ish period of time. I had designed Marcellus and his boss well in advance, about a couple of months ago. I had even designed them first before working on all the full body doctor images!</p><p>I'll keep the same order of image styles/types as I had for other doctor characters, but the rest of it will vary. For the full body images, there are two of each outfit variation because I wanted to illustrate the mask on all versions.</p><p>Otherwise, most of the other images are random doodles I did in an attempt to get accustomed to his design, and one image is a scene from chapter 59. Apologies in advance to any mobile users if pictures mess up.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. CHARACTER - The Overseer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Art of the Boss/Overseer</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Has design spoilers for Ch. 41 onward</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>ITT: CD can't draw weapons</em>
</p><p>I've had this guy's design on the backburner for a while. Happy to finally get him out!</p><p>He's actually been troublesome to keep consistent. A few images you'll see I struggled to get the features similar to the full body (which I drew first and got a little lucky with). I still am satisfied otherwise. I really liked drawing him!</p><p>As always, the initial images are in order of style/type as with all other doctor chapters. Everything else is just doodles, with one miscellaneous scene done more recently. The full body images have masked versions for reference.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. CHARACTER - Richard Lafayette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All art of Richard</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Has spoilers for ch. 62</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though he's not utterly important, I figured I'd give the man a design. Someone had requested it, and I wanted to take the opportunity to draw something since I haven't much lately. These are a tinge messier than usual, but they're mostly just meant to give some semblance of his design.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>^ (first digital sketch of him I based off of a pencil doodle done at work. The color of his hair was a tinge bolder here than the final product)</em>
</p><p>
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. SCENES - (Chapters 45-59)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A few b/w sketches of scenes from chapters 45 to 59.</p>
<p>
  <strong>THERE ARE MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THESE CHAPTERS AND THIS ART MAY DEPICT IMPORTANT EVENTS.</strong>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorry this took so long. I had these sitting in my folder as drafts since chapter 50 and only continued on after the events of chapter 59. I'd been going in a constant cycle of writing after posting a chapter that art didn't exactly come first. But luckily I finally took some time to get this bundle done! I'll focus on the other chapters later. I guess more delays on that, but at least I have something to update with.</p>
<p>There are two pieces that have 2 versions, blurred and non. There is also one image that has some light female nudity.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong> "Under The Table"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Frustrated"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Stupid"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Settle"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Date"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Sonata"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Exam"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Sleep" (1)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Sleep" (2)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Are You Alright?" (1)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Are You Alright?" (2)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Displeased"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Dance"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Close"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Monica"</strong>
</p>
<p> <strong>"Adam"</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong> "Charlie"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Twins"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Girls"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Tied"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Violet"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Confession"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Love"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Talk"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Wanted"</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. MISC - General Art Dump 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A variety of random character/scene art</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>May have general character reveal spoilers</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some of these were posted on the discord. I was waiting to have enough random art to fill a chapter.</p>
<p>This time around, it's mainly random doodles of characters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> The Overseer both with and without his lab coat</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> (SFW version)</p>
<p> A quick, messy sketch/doodle of Cyrus and (one version of) Ten.</p>
<p> This one was originally a pencil sketch I digitally lined/colored (bigger image below)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> Edit of Nathaniel as his character "Adam" from ch. 52</p>
<p> Edit of Jonathan as his butler character from ch. 40</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. CHARACTER - Eleven / Pickle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Initial art of Eleven/Pickle</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Has design spoilers for ch. 71</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This guy's initial art (the first two images) has been sitting in my folder a while, but I wanted to add a tiny bit more art of him to get a better feel for his design. It's still varied per image, but I hope it does give off the general idea.</p><p>Originally, he wasn't really drawn with this kind of hair and it had more pointed ends. I settled on rounding them to still give off that messy look he's supposed to have without making it super similar to everyone else's hair. If you pictured him differently that's totally fine c:</p><p>Pickle is a good boy (╯▽╰ )</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. CHARACTER - Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Random doodles of Ten (NOT CANON)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>May have some event spoilers for later chapters, and has some "ship" art that users don't have to take as definitive whatsoever.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I tend to draw Ten a certain way and have for a while.</p>
<p>I have always tried to avoid posting much about the way I draw her because I don't want anyone to assume that's "THE" version I want/intend, but I'm posting this now because I have a good few images and I thought I'd share!</p>
<p>If you envision Ten any other way, that's totally fine! As it is, every time I draw her it comes out a tiny bit different, but there are some definitive features I tend to end up with. This mainly started a while back when the story was new and I was asked how I might depict her. As a what-if, I drew the two initial images listed below, then sort of just stuck with it. But it's not at all definitive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Original 2-image post with medium and long hair variations</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Art featuring a general repeat of this design</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> (Pencil/pen sketch that was scanned/colored digitally. Larger version below)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>The rest of these aren't solely character art, but are images drawn with this version of Ten</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"></span>
  <em>Two of these can be counted as "ship" art if you want to see it that way, but aren't canonically expressing anything and are solely based on events in prior chapters.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. DESIGN / CHARACTER - Number Hair Variations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hair variations for certain characters, seen in ch. 71-72</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>Has design spoilers for ch. 71-72</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>These are just quick colored doodles of Violet, Eight, and Nine that depict the hair changes. This will include their old hair as well!</p><p>In Violet's case, I had drawn her new hair a while in advance as I had always planned for her hair to be cut. So, she has two more images than the others.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Violet</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Eight</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> (initial image I doodled before doing the set)</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Nine</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>